A Tail Of A Red Dodoongo
by veemon657
Summary: Link saves a red Dodongo whilst traveling around Holodrum to return order to the seasons and he returns the favor in a special way


A Tail Of A Red Dodongo

A Tail Of A Red Dodongo

Link had just returned from the hidden city of Subrosia and received a flute from their dance hall. Heeding the words of the Maku Tree Link headed off towards the sunken city where along the way he heard an unmistakable cry for help, heading in the direction of where the sounds were coming from he saw a red dodongo being tormented by a group of moblins.

Seeing the poor creature was defenseless Link went headlong into the group and took out all three with a few strikes of his sword, Remembering his past experiences with dodongo's he still held his sword up encase the dodongo decided to attack but instead it spoke rather weakly. "thank you" was all it said before collapsing. Link rushed over to the fallen creature, seeing it was still alive but badly hurt link searched his bag and soon found what he was looking for a bottle filled with a red viscous liquid that he obtained from an encounter with Maple which had a tag that read healing salve. He had been saving it until he could find someone to tell him more about it since Maple didn't seem too keen on losing it and refused to tell him what it does.

Looking over the dodongo again his condition seemed to be getting worse, Link decided that there wasn't any time to get any help and popped open to cork and began rubbing the salve over the creature's wounds and spent the night watching over him which he discovered it was a male while tending to the wounds on his chest and underbelly by the afternoon the next day the creature finally awakened. "Are you the one who saved me?"  
Link just nodded. "My name's Dimitri thank you for saving me from those creatures" Link slowly sheathed his sword never breaking eye contact from Dimitri still being cautious. "I'm Link." Dimitri slowly started to get up but quickly fell back down feeling a sharp pain go through his leg.

Link quickly went over and saw that while his wounds have started to heal Dimitri had also suffered a broken leg. "Careful there those moblin's roughed you up pretty bad, you're lucky I still had that healing salve Maple dropped or you wouldn't have survived the night you'd best take it easy" "I don't have a choice if we stay here there bound to send another group." Link took out his map he'd gotten from the Maku Tree and looked over it. "Sunken City isn't far from here if we get there we might be able to find a place where you can rest and recover." "But I can't walk." "then I'll carry you." link put on his power bracelets and while still a bit on the heavy side was able to lift Dimitri and drape him over his back and begin the slow trek to Sunken City.

Upon reaching Sunken City they found the mayor's house who informed them of a small house in the lower right side of the city but had suffered minor flooding so was vacant at the moment. Facing no other choice they took the house, despite the small water puddles coming thru the floorboards the house was fairly dry. Link let Dimitri slide down his back onto the queen sized bed with they found to be a bit odd given the size of the house being careful as to avoid hitting his broken leg on anything, with the city Flooded there wasn't much Link could do since he couldn't swim with all the equipment he was carrying went out to see if there was anything he could learn about the area from the local residents.

When the night was starting to set in link decided it was best to return to Dimitri even though it was a queen sized bed Link was still uneasy about sleeping next to him for one he had just met the dodongo. And 2 he was injured and didn't want to risk accidentally hurting him any more than he already is. "don't worry about me Link I'll be fine thanks to your kindness. Now come on you haven't slept since you rescued me your tired and need your rest." hearing Dimitri's reassurance quelled some of Link's doubt's about hurting him and proceeded to take off his equipment bag along with his sword and shield which he placed right beside the end table before crawling into bed next to Dimitri once settling in Dimitri gave Link a small lick on his cheek and thanked him again for helping him before both of them went to sleep for the night.

The next morning link awakened only to feel something heavy keeping him in place before remembering about Dimitri who was still sound asleep with his front left from paw draped over his side pulling him into a semi-hug with a bit of wiggling link managed to get loose without waking Dimitri up and went to look for anybody that might have something to help with Dimitri's leg which multiple people pointed him in the direction of Syrup the witch doctor that resides in the hill but is normally only reachable in winter when a snow path can be made.

Link knowing that turning it to winter so suddenly could end up harming Dimitri further with him being a reptile and in a weakened state knew that he couldn't just turn it to winter but at the same time winter would never come with the seasons in chaos. Link then saw a large group of vines and suddenly remembered something a doctor in Hyrule had once done he remembered you could create a brace with vines if they were sturdy enough since it was perpetually summer in Sunken City he went looking for vines that tend to grow alone rock faces soon finding some near a cliff face he took out his sword and began cutting some vines off to make a brace for Dimitri's leg.

After gathering a sufficient amount to make a sturdy fit link returned to the slightly flooded house and got to work he also got a thick tree trunk which he was able to bring home thanks to his power bracelets, seeing as Dimitri was still asleep Link figured it would be best to wake him before doing anything to avoid startling him with a few shakes Dimitri started to stir from his slumber "OK Dimitri I have to set your leg so the bone will heal properly your going to want to bite down on this while I to set the bone so you don't hurt your teeth since this is going to hurt." Taking the tree trunk into his mouth Dimitri fell a sharp shooting pain as link set his leg back into place biting down hard and gouging large teeth marks into the piece of wood. Link then started wrapping his leg tight with the vines he had collected to form a makeshift brace. "OK, Dimitri your not going to be able to move that leg for a while until it heals completely if all goes well you should be able to walk in about a month."

"Thanks Link your the first human that's ever showed me any kindness most humans tend to either run or chase me away all they see is a dodongo when there is a difference between mountain and river dodongo's while mountain dodongo's are very territorial and attack anything that comes close to them river dodongo's are more docile that's why those moblin's were attacking me river dodongo's don't have much in the way of defending ourselves other than biting. Since we make our homes in the river we don't get the minerals necessary to produce the thick scaled armor that mountain dodongo's have so we mostly tend to run away from fights."

"Then what were you doing going up against 3 moblins?" "I was captured and they figured they'd have a little fun before bring me to their boss king moblin who has a tendency to torturer any creature that dare oppose him river dodongo's being docile are considered too weak to be any use to him so he normally just lets his grunts have some fun with them."

"that's horrible" "yeah but there's nothing we can do against them they have a heavily fortified base and attack anyone that comes near." Link grabbed his sword and started to head out the door when Dimitri called out "if your planning on attacking their base you're wasting your time there's no way to get in unless they let you in there's a giant gate blocking the entrance and the only way to open it is from the inside." Link put down his sword and sat down beside Dimitri.

"Dimitri, I have to ask you something why haven't I seen any other river dodongo's around here?" "cause were not native to this region we make out home a lot farther south." "Then what are you doing here?" Dimitri looked down and a small tear went down the right side of his face. "my home was destroyed by a wildfire I was one of the only one's to make it out since I preferred to hunt at night when there wasn't many other out sure there were plenty of other river dodongo tribes I could have gone to but after losing everything I felt like there wasn't anything left for me there.

I was picked on a lot because I was red most river dodongo's are blue so I most treated me as an outcast which was why when I was captured I felt like this was life's one last jab at me, I lived alone and I'd die alone but then you came and show me the kindness that I never got to experience growing up. Link when over to Dimitri being careful of his leg wrapped Dimitri in a comforting embrace getting another small lick from Dimitri. "thanks for listening to my story Link it feels a lot better to finally be able to tell someone that."

Link gave Dimitri a small pat on the head and asked if there was anything else he could do to help. "well there is one thing I wish I had but it's probably gone forever now." "what is it?" "a flute red and gold like my coloring,but it was stolen but 2 hooded figures one red one blue and then disappeared, my one friend made it for me he said to give it to the one person that I'd let ride on my back and that it had magical properties so that where ever I was I'd be able to hear it and come to there aid if needed but those two robed ones stole it and said it might fetch a high price in their homeland."

Link remembering the flute he had gotten from the Subrosian Dance Hall and showed it to Dimitri. "Is this the flute you were talking about?" "yes, where did you find it?" Dimitri was filled with joy after seeing his beloved flute again. " I won it in a dance hall in an underground city called Subrosia. They said it was rare but I never knew how it worked." "that would explain why they just disappeared and I couldn't find them."

link handed Dimitri his flute back when he stopped him. "No you keep it your the only human who's ever showed me any kindness after to killed those moblins you could have easily just left me there to die but instead you used the only medicine you had to help me without thinking if you might need it as well as stayed with me to make sure I would be OK I know it's not much but if my leg heals completely I'll gladly let you be the one to ride on my back where ever you need to go.

the next month passed without much incident aside from the season being in chaos wreaking havoc on the people of Holodrum.  
"OK Dimitri, if everything went as it, should have your leg should be fully healed and it should be safe to remove the vine brace." "thank goodness this thing has been getting itchy." link grabbed a small knife and began to cut the vines off Dimitri's leg. "Don't move Dimitri I need to cut these vines off and a don't want to end up cutting you."

after about five minutes the vines were completely removed and he looked fine. "OK, Dimitri try getting up and walking around." Dimitri got off the bed and began to take a few paces around the room and while his leg was still a bit stiff from not moving it for a month was now able to walk again. "Hows does your leg feel Dimitri?" "a little stiff but that's probably because I haven't moved it in a month but I should be OK." "that's good I'm no doctor but I learned a good bit on my travels."

Over the next few days, Dimitri took a walk around the city for a few hours to help build his strength back up. And ever since he couldn't help but think about what he could do to repay all of Link's kindness, while he'd already given him his flute and became his partner he just didn't feel like it was enough to repay all that Link had done for him until one day he was walking although it was more half walking half swimming through the flooded park when he had an idea while he couldn't give Link an item he could give him himself. While they were both male Dimitri had always had a curious side to him and wondered while it would feel like to be to one taking instead of giving he already knew what mating was since he'd been with a few females before he never knew what it felt like to be the one getting filled. With his mind made up that night he would offer himself completely to Link.

As dusk was setting in Dimitri saw that link wasn't home but had left a note gone to get supplies to be back by nightfall. Judging but the suns position link should be home in about 10 minutes which gave Dimitri enough time to get ready he spread out the blankets on the bed and laid down on his back with his legs spread out and his 10 inch dodongo dong hanging out and like clockwork 10 minutes after he got home link walked in the door to be met with Dimitri spread out with his dick hanging to the side.

"Sorry Dimitri I didn't know you needed some alone time I'll come back once your finished." "Don't be sorry I'd been thinking with all that you've done for me I felt the only thing I could give to return the kindness you gave me was myself I've grown fond of you beyond just a friend."

"Dimitri, I had no idea you felt that way about me but are you sure you want me to mount you in that way?" "Yes I've been curious about what it would feel like for a while you've done so much for me it's the least I can do you repay your kindness." Link started disrobing until he was standing there with his 7 inches rock hard from the sight laid before him Dimitri climbed off the bed and onto the floor getting on all fours on raising his tail exposing his tail hole to the hylian before him beckoning him over. "Don't keep me waiting link" Dimitri half begged. Link gave a slight nod and got behind the dodongo before pressing the tip into Dimitri's ass getting a slight moan for him. Link slowly went deeper until he was fully hilted inside him, afterward, Link just stayed there for a few moments letting Dimitri get used to his size before building up a steady rhythm getting deep moans from his red reptile partner

"mmm yeah keep going just Link that it feels soo nice." "You pretty good yourself Dimitri I've never been with someone so tight before." "well to be fair this is my first time trying this. I never knew it felt so good taking as it was receiving" After a few more minutes Dimitri was basically putty in Link's hands the only things that were coming out of his mouth we're primal moans of pure bliss Link figured it was time to turn things up a notch and ditched his rhythmic thrusting and began to pound away at Dimitri like a feral beast.

"Link keep going just like that." By now Link's orgasm was fast approaching "Dimitri you want it inside or out?" "Go ahead and fill me up, Link." Link not being about to hold back any longer gave one last thrust and began filling Dimitri. Once it began leaking Link pulled out and began painting Dimitri's back with thick streaks of white cum. "THAT. was amazing Link. But do you think you can help with mine." after experiencing pleasure like that for the first time Dimitri's 10-inch shaft was rock hard and pulsating "Of course it seems only fair you get to release after letting me fill you up." Dimitri proceeded to roll onto his back exposing his 10-inch dodongo dong. Link got onto his knees and started to lick Dimitri's shaft from base to tip which had a slight salty fishy taste to it odd but not unpleasant.

Link continued to lick up and down once again getting moans from the red dodongo. After a few more licks Link took Dimitri's shaft into his mouth and proceed to bob his head up and down while sucking on it like a fleshy straw. "Link you mouth is so warm and tight" after a few more minutes Link stopped his mouth treatment and proceeded to straddle Dimitri and slowly sink down onto Dimitri's 10 inches once fully inserted Link waited a bit to get used to having something so big and foreign inside him having never done something like this before. After a few minutes, link began to bounce up and down cum still dripping with the occasional squirt from his cock leaving a small streak and unto Dimitri's belly.

Dimitri being the curious one raised his head up and licked what he could with his reptilian tongue it which he found to have a strange strawberry-like taste to it. Link once getting fully acclimated to his size got off and proceed to get on all fours. "Dimitri why don't you have a go it's only fair." Dimitri gave a small yip walked over to Link and lined up his cock with Link's ass and pushed in giving small humps at first before building up a rhythm just as Link had done with him, in turn, getting small grunts from Link.

Soon Dimitri was starting to get into it going at a steady pace. Leaving Link begging for more "Dimitri you're really good at this please go harder like the wild beast you are." Dimitri was more than happy to oblige him and began rutting his savior harder and faster abandoning any rhythm he had. By now all Link could do was breath and moan his eyes glazed over in pure bliss. Dimitri was quickly reaching his limit and was starting to get more erratic with his thrusting. Before emptying everything he had into Link. Dimitri continued to trust before a second wave hit him making him tense up causing him to pull out leaving a few streaks of cum along Link's back and coating the floor around him in a sticky white mess. Link was the first to speak "Dimitri that was amazing." "Yeah it was, we need to do this again sometime" Yeah we really need to but what should we do about this mess?" "well since there's some slight flooding we can use that to help clean up."

It took about an hour given how much there was and how sticky it was. Once done Link and Dimitri went to a secluded part of the city to wash up since both decided it would be best to wait until morning before heading out and climbed into bed embracing each other. The next morning both Link and Dimitri headed to the cave the master diver resided in and obtained his diving equipment and Decided to explore Holodrum a bit looking for anything that might help them in their journey where they stumbled upon a cracked wall. Link placed a bomb in front of the blocked entrance. After removing the blocked off cave the entrance gave off an odd aura stepping thru Link and Dimitri noticed a large room covered in clean shining tiles, unlike the other small caver that had some tiles but showed signs of age and decay with a chest in the center of the room. Link opened it to find two seed rings which included a note saying they had already been appraised and their powers unlocked but two people must wear them together to get the effects but didn't say what they Link put one in his finger and put the other on of Dimitri's claws.

At first, neither Link nor Dimitri felt anything and thought it was just a joke made by someone but soon began to feel an odd sensation between their legs, both Link and Dimitri found they both had raging boners and a note began to appear on the cave wall. Welcome to the cave of pleasure when both are satisfied only then may you leave. Link looked at Dimitri and noticed his shaft was hard as a rock.

"Well, Dimitri I'm ready to go again if you're up to it." "I'm good to go but this time would you mind sucking me first?" Link nodded crawled underneath Dimitri and took this cock into his mouth and bobbed his head Dmitri used his claws to fumble with Link's belt for a bit before getting it undone cause Link's own shaft to pop out and started to give Link the same treatment he was receiving Link and Dimitri began to bob their heads in an alternating motion deepthroating each other and getting a good rhythm going.

Both Link and Dimitri soon started really getting into it and were each moaning around the other's members sending soft vibrations throughout each other's bodies. Both were approaching there respective limits both Link and Dimitri's thrusts were becoming faster and more erratic coupled by more audible moans which only went to further stimulate each other.

Not long after both Dimitri and Link reached their peak and with one final thrust came hard shooting cum into the other's mouth causing both to swallow as much as possible before letting their cocks spill what was lets on and around them.

"Wow, Dimitri I never Tasted something like that it was kind of like berries mixed with salmon." "Well, river dodongo's primary survive on different types of fruits and fish. You tasted unique as well, sort of like a salted apple."

Despite how hard and how much both had cum they were both still rock hard and ready to go. "Well, Link are you up for another ride?"  
"Well, I can't just leave you like that." Dimitri despite the pool of cum on the floor laid down on his back exposing his cock still begging for attention and coated and a thick layer cum from their last session. Link slowly go up and walked up to Dimitri and positioned himself over him and began to slide down the excessive amount of cum from before acting as lube made it easier to take than last time.

Once fully inserted link began to bounce up and down sending jolt after jolt of ecstasy to course through both Dimitri and Link. Dimitri having just gotten off was still sensitive and as such with Link still being new to this was still quite tight and was hyper-stimulating Dimitri's cock keeping him teetering at the edge but not quite far enough to release the load that unknown to Link and Dimitri was continuing to build up thanks to the magic of the rings.

Since Dimitri was a river dodongo his underbelly it lacked the natural armor that mountain dodongo's had and therefore was a bit more sensitive to touch. As Link continued to ride Dimitri he Decided to try something, Link took one hand and began tracing Dimitri's scale pattern with his fingertips causing him to let out giggles as well moans.

Dimitri was nearing his limit trying hold back as long as possible but to no avail and a massive wave of cum came flooding out quickly filling Link causing his cock to slip out because of how slick it became shooting thick ribbon's of sticky white goo up Link's back. After his orgasm had died down Dimitri was lying on the ground panting eyes glazed over still feeling the aftershocks causing a few weak squirts of cum to shoot onto his belly.

After that experience Link was left with a problem of his own but decided to give Dimitri a few minutes to recover. After regaining his composure Dimitri saw Link still had a boner of his own and since it was only fair, spread his legs as far as he could giving link access to his tail hole. "You know Dimitri you look so cute covered in your own cum." "Oh did I happen to find one of your fetishes?" Dimitri started to rub his cum all over his belly scales causing Link's hard on to twitch and bob involuntarily. "I'll take that as a yes now are you going to stand there or are you going to fuck my tail hole till we lose consciousness. Link walk over to the dodongo spread out before him and slammed his cock all the way in and began mercilessly rut Dimitri hard not showing any rhythm just a pure solid fuck. "Li... Link that fee.. feels AMAZING." Both Dimitri and Link were in a whole-other world as pure pleasure engulfed their bodies. Link felt as if Dimitri's ass was made for his cock as it perfectly conformed to his cock giving it a snug but slick hold

"Dimitri your so sooo tight I LOVE IT" "all Dimitri could do was nod and pant with a few grunts every now and then. Link continued to pound away at Dimitri and scooped some of Dimitri's cum from the ground and gave It another taste with only turned him on more. "Link if you want more have some right from the tap." Dimitri's cock was still hard and dripping cum. Link took Dimitri's cock into his mouth and began sucking getting rewarded with a small stream of cum.

By now Link had been continuously rutting His red partner and started to feel some pressure building in his balls giving a sign he was close to release with a few more hard slams into Dimitri's ass Link began shooting cum deep into his ass before pulling out and shooting thick ropes of cum over Dimitri's belly and snout to which Dimitri opened his mouth and caught the rest in his mouth getting more of that salty apple taste. Soon the entrance revealed itself Since both Clearly wanted more of each other's cum instead of going outside to wash in the nearby river they decided to give each other a tongue bath and began to like each other clean of course starting with their cock to get as much more cum from each other as possible. Once completely clean they went outside only to notice night had fallen knowing how dangerous it was at night they figured it would be best to wait in the cave until morning turning back they noticed another doorway had appeared which contained a room with a king-sized bed. Link and Dimitri both climbing into bed and before falling asleep agreed they'd have to come back here again sometime, placing a marker on his map Link and Dimitri both fell asleep embracing each other

A/N: thanks for cringing at this just something that came to me when going through party chat logs. This will be an ink bunny exclusive.


End file.
